


Noise

by bauhausModernism



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauhausModernism/pseuds/bauhausModernism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noise. </p><p>So much noise. </p><p>Endless, relentless, shapeless noise. </p><p>There was a fan above his head;</p><p>whirring, whistling, roaring. </p><p>It never stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> why can't i write happy things?
> 
> i've also noticed most of the faceless characters i write are male. i'm not sure why

Noise. 

So much noise. 

Endless, relentless, shapeless noise. 

There was a fan above his head;

whirring, whistling, roaring. 

It never stopped. 

There were thin, flimsy sheets beneath his back;

rustling, crinkling, tearing as he tossed and turned. 

There were voices in the hallway;

whispering, chattering, accusing, misunderstanding.

So much noise. 

Not even muffled by his hands over his ears,

by a pillow around his head,

by a blade in his wrist. 

He watched the rain land on the cold tile,

staining it crimson. 

Drip, drip, drop. 

More noise. 

Searing, burning, white noise. 

Another cut,

another swipe,

more noise,

a heavy rush of feet. 

Then, solace. 

Sweet, silent solace

as the noise fades away,

slowly, then quickly. 

A smile,

a laugh,

as terror meets closed ears. 

Silence

as the world fades to

sweet

soundless

black.


End file.
